Final Fantasy Fightout
by Evil Author
Summary: Woohoo finally my second fic...REVIEW!!!! If you wanna see any of your favourate FF characters dook it out heres your chance :P Smidgens of yaoi..and this is just harmless/harmful fun, I expect to recieve crticisms for this one from the other writers.


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this fic they are only used for recreational purposes the Characters all belong to Squaresoft so don't sue me…cept Sonic & co. Who belong to Sega.

Warnings: There may be smidgens of Yaoi or Yuri or a lot up to me. Rated R for violence cussing ya know the works

Neoshinigami: Well what a lovely day here in Burmecia City arena for the big Final fantasy fightout

Knuckles: How would we know 1) We're in a commentator's box. 2) It's raining. 3) It's night!

Sonic: Well lets just make the best of the show whats up first umm lets see Seifer Vs. Beatrix for the most appearing Boss

Neoshinigami: On with the show. Note that all Victory's are decided by a fair coin toss so no flames about me taking favourites (Mind outta the gutter)

Note: A star in front of anyone's name means they are in the commentators box 

Seifer runs into the arena a trail of fire left where he ran

Seifer: I am the Sorceress's knight!

*Knuckles: Yeah and I'm the king of Cleyra

Beatrix walks into the arena escorted by two Alexandrian Guards

Beatrix: No-one equals my prowess with the blade

*Sonic: Except Cloud, Zidane, Squall, Steiner, Sephiroth, and Seifer

Seifer: Lets do this!

Beatrix unsheathes her sword and makes a run for Seifer

Seifer dodges out the way but hits a wall 

Seifer: Oh…el pelo rubio y los ojos azules…what am I saying? Die bitch!

Beatrix: Oh my, Thunder slash!

Seifer falls down and hits his head again

Seifer: (rubbing his head) Oh so you want to use magic eat Blizzara

Beatrix falls to the ground almost unconscious and freezing to death

Seifer: Aha now wait till I find a new sorceress to protect as her knight but you must die.

Beatrix: Wait (Sly grin) I am a sorceress

Seifer: Really…prove it

Beatrix: Okay come closer

Seifer moves towards her 

Beatrix: that's right (positions Sword for easy access (Not that you Hentai's))

Seifer: Now prove it

Beatrix: Okay…Seiken Climhazzard!

Seifer felt the burning sword lunge through him

Seifer: You…Bitch

Beatrix: No-one can match my prowess with the blade

*Neoshinigami: Or deception

*Knuckles: Yeah while Beatrix is being taken to the recovery room we'll bring you up to date on tonight's line-up

Seifer Vs. Beatrix – Complete

Nanaki Vs. Freya – Who's the best intelligent Non-human Character?

Eiko Vs. Selphie – Who's the biggest Brat?

Fujin & Rajin Vs. Zorn & Thorn – Goof off award  

Tifa Vs. Rinoa Vs. Dagger – Heroine award

Turks Vs. Knights of Pluto – Elite Guard award

Cait Sith Vs. Quina – White blob award

Sephiroth Vs. Ultimecia Vs. Kuja – Evil award

Irvine Vs. Vincent – Gun toting maniac award

Yuffie Vs. Amarant – Most egoistic character

Zell Vs. Steiner Vs. Barret – Secondary character award

Cid Vs. Cid Vs. Cid – Cid award

Cloud Vs. Squall Vs. Zidane – Hero award

*Sonic: Next match is Nanaki Vs. Freya expect a strategic match from these two

Red XIII's music plays and he boldly marches into the Arena and sits at the edge and motions a person from his tribe to put his weapon on his head

Nanaki: Does my opponent want to show her face?

Freya lands right in front of Nanaki scaring the crap out of the poor beast

Freya: Bring it on Doggah

Nanaki: Sense

Message on the jumbo screen says 'Freya 4000/4000 HP 200MP weak against Wind

Nanaki: Brilliant, Aero2

Freya gets swept up in wind storm and gets thrown through the commentators box

*Neoshinigami: Guys alright?

*Freya: That's it! 

*Knuckles: I'm okay

*Sonic: Hey Ernie, get the Window guy in here

Nanaki struts around thinking he's won

Freya jumps down onto the arena in front of Nanaki who immediately takes a battle stance

Freya: Here doggah I got a little treat for you

Freya holds Partisan with a Yummy-yum julicious doggy treat TM   on the end

Nanaki: Food…dog…treat must eat!

Nanaki jumps at the spear with his mouth open 

Freya: Lancer!

The Yummy-yum julicious doggy treat TM went into Nanaki's mouth…along with the Partisan therefore impaling the dog with one of those fantastic Yummy-yum julicious doggy treats TM sticking out…well lets just say rear

Freya: Now where is sir Fratley he said he'd be here.

*Neoshinigami: …that girl's got it bad 

*Sonic: Yeah well while she finds Fratley whom I suggest stay hidden we'll get on with our next match Eiko Vs. Selphie, who is the bigger brat

*Knuckle: Ernie get the corpse off the arena

*Neoshinigami: Right here comes Eiko playing that Gawdawful flute dancing along with a Pack of 6 or 7 moogles

*Knuckles: And here's Selphie that bitch coming along with her boyfriend Irvine who's in the gun toting match later anyways lets get this over with

Eiko: Hey you are a stooped brat you couldn't summon an eidolon to save your life…literally.

Selphie: Yes I can um…Eden!

Selphie disappears and the hour-long attack totally obliterates the arena

*Neoshinigami: Now that the Burmecia Arena was totally obliterated we have moved to Midgar sector 4 Arena it's a miracle only Eiko got killed

*Sonic: Yeah excuse me if I'm scared of this it looks like Robotropolis

*Knuckles: Can we go?

*Neoshinigami: NO MY BACKUPS ARE FIGHTING NOW SIT DOWN!

*Sonic: Are we actually getting paid

*Knuckles: Dunno who is next oh wait Selphie's still dancing excuse me

Selphie: Ha I danced all the way here yay yay I won I won I…ugh

Knuckles is standing with a metal claw sticking through Selphie

Knuckles: That'll teach you bitch

Irvine: Here Knux 

Irvine throws a bag of 40000 gil to Knuckles

Knuckles: Thanks

*Sonic: So…I guess Knuckles won

*Neoshinigami: …Okay next is Fujin and Rajin Vs. Zorn and Thorn

Fujin and Rajin walk into the arena side by side with their weapons by their side

Rajin: Ya know I think Midgar is a bit bigger than Galbadia Garden ya know?  

Fujin: SILENCE

Zorn and Thorn somersault in and dance around

Zorn: We will kill you 

Thorn: Kill you we will

Rajin: These are weird ya know

Fujin: ODDBALLS

Thorn runs up to Fujin and slaps her while Zorn jumps around Rajin 

Fujin: KILL

Rajin: Okay

Rajin: Thundaga!

Thorn: zzt ah zzt agh 

Zorn: Thorn are you okay?

Thorn: Okay…I am…Zorn…ugh *dies*

Zorn: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zorn jumps and charges at Fujin

Fujin: *sigh* AERO!

Zorn gets ripped apart by the force of the wind and blood and visceral organs splatter all over Fujin

Fujin: THANK GOD

Rajin: Lets get out of here it stinks ya know

*Neoshinigami: Umm… 

*Sonic: Rrrigght…

*Knuckles: okay…whatever next is the heroine award and…news flash from backstage it seems a couple is talking

Person1: You know babe there's a good chance you'll lose on your round

Person 2: and your match isn't much easier, Kuja does have a chance of winning against you

Person1: I know but I'm more worried about Ultimecia

Person2: I'm worried about Zidane…Squall will be easy 

Person1: Yeah I'll just stick Masamune through him if he hurts you Spike

*Neoshinigami: In case your stupid that was Sephiroth and Cloud

*Knuckles: our next match is Tifa Vs. ERinoa Vs. Dagger (No I put that mistake in on purpose)

Princess Garnet enters the room with classical music playing followed by the Knights of Pluto and Steiner

Dagger: Hello all *murmurs spread throughout the crowd*

Rinoa runs in and around the room like a child then leaps into the ring. *Barrages of tomatoes, bits of scrap metal and all sorts of projectiles led by…Knuckles? *

*Sonic: KOI GET BACK IN HERE

*Neoshinigami: All right in comes Tifa apparently the favourite of the group because of the flashes of the cameras, the cheers and catcalls.

Rinoa: Angelo here boy!

Tifa: Oh Kami…

Garnet: Bahamut!

The great beast Bahamut flies around the ring and takes a couple a hundred shots at Rinoa.

*Sonic: This looks like a quick finish.

*Knuckles: I hope so

*Neoshinigami: Me too it's taken me 2 months for me to write to this far…what the hell! The blasts are bouncing off Rinoa and she is directing them to Tifa…NOO THIS CANNOT BE TIFA IS…IS…ALIVE!?

*Knuckles: Odd. How did that happen?

Bahamut: *cough cough*

Rinoa shoots her weapon and hits Tifa completely ignoring Dagger

Dagger: Humph! If this doesn't work…Odin!

Odin comes along and slashes everyone present in the ring except Dagger who stands idly by while Tifa hides and Rinoa is slowly slashed to death, her heart is impaled on Odin's Lance while her head was held up triumphantly. 

Tifa peeks round from her hiding place 

Tifa: Is it over?

Dagger: Methinks it is

Rinoa: Hello…

Dagger: AHH HOW DID SHE SURVIVE...I MEAN HER…HEART I HAVE IT HERE…AND THE HEAD!

Rinoa: Not mine I don't have a heart?

*Neoshinigami: Ernie clear up the blood…Ernie?

*Knuckles: Didn't Ernie have long black hair? *Everyone nods* Perfect our stagehand is dead. Excuse me for one minute.

*Sonic: What are you going to do?

*Knuckles: I'll be right back.

Rinoa: Take this bitch 

Angelo runs up and performs ANGELO CANNON at Dagger who promptly runs away. Just when the dog is homing in on the running Dagger the dog explodes, smoke fills the arena…the smoke clears just enough to see a cowering Dagger and…Knuckles is standing with bits of Angelo on those metal claws.

Knuckles: Dagger are you okay?

Dagger: *whimpers* Uh huh

Knuckles: Good…take this bitch

Knuckles charged at Rinoa and slashed her a total of 170 times

*Neoshinigami: If she isn't dead yet she will surely die of blood loss ooh in the next 12 seconds

Rinoa: I can…not…die…*dies*

Tifa: Yay only one more to go.

*Knuckles: I'm back

*Neoshinigami: *glares*

*Sonic: Stop fighting peoples battles for them

*Knuckles: It's only those that I hate.

Tifa charges at Dagger: Summon Titan!

*Neoshinigami: OH NO THIS COULD BE THE FATAL FLAW THAT TIFA MAKES WOULDN'T YOU AGREE SONIC…Sonic?

A blue blur zooms around the stadium

*Neoshinigami: Oh god I should tie you two up…

*Knuckles: O.O

*Neoshinigami: *sigh* why the fuck do my aides have to be so ecchi.

*Sonic: I'm back

*Knuckles and Neoshinigami: *glares*

*Sonic: Oh yeah by the way I killed Tifa there jeez wonder why I did that ehe?

*Steiner: (Out of nowhere) Here *throws gil*                    

*Sonic: THANK YOU STEINER                      [Exeunt Steiner

*Neoshinigami: Whatever, while Bill clears the corpse off the arena…well pile of goo off the arena we will introduce our new contestants and here is…*The Turk's Music plays*

*Tseng: Greetings.

*Neoshinigami: AH WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?

*Tseng: Only three people can fight and since I am dead I think I will hang around here.

Reno: HEY MAN HURRY UP…RUFUS YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD WATCH. KOI GET OUT HERE! *Looks around* ehe hi *scarpers to ring to meet Elena and Rude who are already in the ring*

*Rufus: Hello mind if I watch from up here?

*Neoshinigami(stressed): SURE THE MORE THE MERRIER!

*Knuckles: Erm

*Neoshinigami: I don't get paid enough for this…

*Knuckles: You mean you're not in charge of the funds?

*Neoshinigami: NO of course not the funds are allocated by our sponsor; Yummy-yum julicious doggy treat TM 

*Sonic: It's kinda crowded here

*Tseng: Tell me about it

*Neoshinigami: Grr Sonic take over I'll be right back                [Exeunt Neoshinigami

*Sonic: Um okay…here come the bumbling idiots the Knights of Pluto I II and II 

Knight I: Knights FALL IN!

Knights II & III: Aye sir

*Rufus: Hmm if they live I think I will capture and brainwash them they look orderly.

*All: *stares*

*Neoshinigami: Hello I'm back.

*Knuckles: Welcome back. Could you get rid of Rufus and Tseng?

 *Neoshinigami: Of course I will use my AUTHOR POWERS! 

Rufus and Tseng disappear and reappear in the 70th floor of the Shinra building.

*Tseng: Grr its gonna take 3 hours to get back to the arena

*Rufus: Might as well start back.

Elena: Lets get rid of these morons NOW!

Rude: O.O; Whats up with her

Reno: *psst* that time of the month

Rude: Oh 

Knights: Attack!

Elena: TAKE THIS KNIGHT I!

Elena uses Fire3 and Knight III is badly burnt.

Knight III: ACK Bitch *cough* take this!

Knight III uses Seiken Stock Break and Elena is seriously injured.

Rude: Grr 

Elena: *cough* Avenge me… ugh *dies*

Rude: AHHHHHHHHHHH!! I WILL KILL YOU!

Rude runs around the three knights in a circle so fast Reno nor the Knights of Pluto can see him then Knight II sees something…for about half a second because what he saw was a fist…with a borrowed metal knuckle.

*Neoshinigami: Erm Knuckles what have we told you?

*Knuckles: Wait I have both of my claws here??

*Sonic: Nani?

Rude: *wipes brains off claw* Thank you mysterious Red Afro haired stranger

Amarant: No prob

*Sonic: Oh

Knight III: You will pay

The Knight grabs his double handed claymore and heaves the great sword…it makes contact with Rude's head…which rolls off a few seconds later.

Reno: eep let me see odds stacked against our hero nowhere to run weigh up the consequences I'm dead *looks at Knights of Pluto*

*Infamous Shinra Music plays*

Rufus: Now I couldn't let you die could I Reno

*Knuckles: Oh no we can't let this form of cheating take place Neo help.

*Sonic: Our author is asleep

*Knuckles: Then how is this writing still going?

*Garak(Off Star Trek): I believe I can explain.

*Sonic: How?

*Garak: Apparently this is a paradox. If the author is dreaming about this then the author must have written this after getting the inspiration.

*Knuckles: Then what the fuck are you doing here?

*Garak Well before this dream started Star Trek was on.

*Sonic: Alright now piss off and wake Neo up.

*Garak: Of course *Disappears*

*Neoshinigami: Huh what?

*Sonic: Too late the Pluto knights are dead.  

*Neoshinigami: Well erm who's on next?

*Knuckles: Good question who is on next?

*Neoshinigami: Who is

*Knuckles: That's what I asked

*Sonic: Stop this damnable cliché and lets get on with Cait sith and Quena's match.

Cait Sith's music comes on however Reeve is running out instead of the Doll. Followed by Quena with a very large spoon

Quena: FOOD FOOD FOOD

Reeve: WAAAAGGH, HELP TSENG!

*Tseng(Who mysteriously is back from the Shinra building): Must Dash

*Neoshinigami: I DON'T BELIEVE IT TSENG WITH A CHAIR A HEADSHOT, ANOTHER, AND ANOTHER!

*Sonic: Be quiet

*Neoshinigami: I have to stop this immediately *Teleports to the ring*

Neoshinigami: *grabs mike* now give me the fuckin mic *gives Neo the mic then runs* All contenders in this match have been disqualified for cheating thank you and goodnight

Mysterious voice: I am sick of you! *long sword pierces Neo's Back and then the body falls limp to the ground*

Evil author mysteriously appears in the commentators box

*Evil Author: What?! I'm working on a sequel to Emerald Rage, why am I here?

*Knuckes: Neo was just killed and we need you to finish off

*Evil Author: £#(& &%$#@ &@^  @&^£$%!&@#=@&

*Cid Highwind: That's disgraceful.

*Evil Author: Ok what match is next…**Mike get my aspirin!**

*Evil Author: *Searches through some scattered sheets* Next match is the one everyone's been waiting for. I know it has been very boring because of Neo…but that will change I'm a different person.

*Sonic: Okay more like schizophrenic.

*Evil Author: I didn't get the word evil in my name for nothing so no more smartass comments.

*Knuckles: Strange dark things are appearing all over the arena.

*Evil Author: The blue and green and red its…its just so!…:snap outta it you don't wanna see that thing again.:

Ultimecia ascends from the depths of hell on a pillar of concentrated darkness.

 *Sonic: That entrance will be difficult to top!

*Knuckles: And from the heavens comes Kuja on a silver dragon with Zidane…Hugging him?!

Zidane: Good luck baby *wink* 

A/N, Kuja and Zidane are not related in my opinion, just part of the same species Genome 

Kuja: *smiles* I won't need it

*Sonic: erm…right

*Evil Author: Okie dokie Seph's up next.

Sephiroth's classic music starts everything goes dark, a bright white light encompasses the ring and in teleports Sephiroth with Cloud around his arm. The light level returns to normal after Cloud gives a quick kiss from his lover before exiting the ring to have a chat with Zidane.

Sephiroth: Prepare to taste my blade Demon! 

Ultimecia: Mwahahaha you will never best me. 

Kuja: *Nods at Sephrioth* Now!

Sephiroth and Kuja force a barrage of attacks on the sorceress. Sephiroth uses Masamune to cut up the Witch. Kuja unleashes Thundaga on the helpless woman.

Ultimecia: I'll be back!

*Cut to Cloud and Zidane playing cards*

Zidane: You think they're related?

Cloud: Who knows…got any threes?

Zidane: Go fish

*Back to reality*

Sephiroth: I don't wanna fight you but I must…Defend yourself!

Kuja: Blizzara!

Sephiroth dodges the daggers of ice then slashes the cross dresser(?!) Blood leaks from the cut in his costume

Kuja: Damn you! I will beat you with physical weapons! Zidane! Gimme a sword! 

Zidane looks up and throws his Staff-sword.

Cloud: Got any twos?

Zidane: Go fish

Sephiroth: Give up and I wont have to kill you.

Kuja: I must not show any sign of weakness *Cuts Sephiroth's armour in two*

Sephiroth dodges the attacks then parries the final one knocking Kuja off balance. Sephiroth detects this and moves in for the kill. He goes in for a cat stance slice (which is quite difficult with a sword like Masamune.) He slices Kuja down the neck and kills him with one blow...too quickly.

Zidane notices this and jumps up to the ring he looks down at the body of his lover, followed by Cloud looking solemn

Zidane looks shocked and is on the verge of tears…he kneels down. Cloud notices that he starts shaking .

Zidane: No…please no…Kuja…

Zidane picks up the body of his fallen boyfriend and hugs it.

Sephiroth: Oh…I'm so sorry…

*Sonic: Maybe we should take a recess…this has to be traumatic…for everyone.

*30 minutes later*

*Knuckles: Welcome back to Final Fantasy Fightout.

*Sonic: We normally enjoy a good bloodbath but everyone loves the baddies.

*Evil Author: Yes…anyway I think Vincent and Irvine have had enough time to polish the guns.

Vincent:…

Irvine: Let get it on!

Irvine lets out a flurry of bullets, which pulsated with energy. Vincent dodged every last one of the bullets before blasting back injuring Irvine

Irvine: Argh! Die bitch!

Vincent: …!

Irvine: TALK DAMMIT!

Vincent: Fine *punches*

Vincent knocks the gun toting maniac to the ground before blasting him to death.

Irvine: urk…I'm not *cough* dead yet!

Vincent: For gods sake *transforms into Chaos*

Irvine: Is that supposed to scare me *fires pulse ammo*

Vincent falls over, his blood oozing from Chaos's thick hide.

Vincent: Argh you shall pay for your sins.

Chaos grabs Irvine's gun and points it to his head

Vincent: Say your prayers (Cliché, ne?)

Irvine: Our father who art in heaven,

Hallowed be thy name,

Thy kingdom co…

Vincent: I didn't mean it literally fool! *pulls the trigger* 

*Click*

Irvine: HAHA Outta ammo, you can't beat me, you cant beat me.

Vincent: Enough *Cuts off Irvine's head*

*Evil Author: AND THE CROWD GOES WILD!

*Sonic: Another decapitation and a plus he killed someone no-one likes

*Knuckles: Indeed, okay who's next *sips cup of coffee*

*Evil Author: Ugh, I'm not gonna enjoy writing this one since I forgot Amarant's personality.

Amarant: No you didn't

Yuffie: Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk…maybe you should just keep him silent, that would be good

Amarant: And maybe I should rip out your vocal Chords.

Yuffie throws a big blue stick at Amarant, but he parries the blow with his titanium cat claws.

Amarant:…

Yuffie: nyuk nyuk nyuk *runs at amarant like a rabid chicken*

Amarant slices Yuffie breaking her shield.

Yuffie: Aww man you'll pay for that…VINCENT!!

Vincent: *Sigh**kills Amarant*

*Evil Author: I'm gonna let this one slide for now…

*Sonic: Yes

*Knuckles: Okay lemme check my notes

*Sonic :for god sake it's the secondary character award

Barret: Wasup you muthafuckas

Zell: I'll kick your ass

Seifer's ghost: Chicken wuss

Zell: I'll kick ur ass after I'm done with this match

Seifer: only way you'll beat me is if you die

Steiner: Finally I get to make my appearance bwhahahahah

Barret: OK tin man your gonna die slowly

Steiner: Grr don't call me tin man

Zell: Whatever Rusty!

Zell And Barret both attack the stupid fucking useless bastard (Note the bias in this) and chain him to the torture rack in the middle of the arena

*Evil Author: Gee how did that get there? Ehe

Zell: You slit all his major arteries while I stick red hot banisters up his ass

********************CENSORED**************************

We Return to see Zell and Barret fighting and a piece of meat where Steiner is…wait that is Steiner.

Zell: Take this ya piece of shit *punches*

Barret: *dodges* Oh yeah muthafucka *releases fury of bullets*

Zell: *Dodges all but one* AHH SHIT I HAVE HAD ENOUGH 

*Zell: Can I borrow this *Grabs something off Evil*

Zell: I have the AUTHOR PEN!

Zell: Now I write that Barret slowly fades out of existence

Barret: NO NO YOU CANT DO THIS…I OWN AVALncee…mother fuck…

Seifer: Chicken wuss

Zell: Now I write that Seifer explodes and never retruns

Seifer: Oh Fu…*bang*

*Evil Author: *yawn* Ok enough cheating *uses author powers and kills Zell in a flurry of magick*

*Evil Author: Ok I win this one and I do believe this is the final battle next

*Sonic: Na this is the Cid Award

Cid, Cid and Cid walk in along side no fighting in fact 7 and 9 are chatting about Aeronautics.

Cid 7: You can't &@£$@%^£@$~"$$$@£^£^^$^& put the %$@£$@~% Turbines there they'll $%^£@$^ explode in the £$@$%$@ Area

Cid 9: And your Highwind…

Cid 8: Maybe we should start the battle!

Cid 9 and 7 look at 8…

*Knuckles: And here comes the *Cringe* spear

//----------------------------------CENSORED—CENSORED-------------------------//

*Evil Author: Dude, that's the second time I've had to Censor these fights 

Cid 9: *licks fingers* mmhmm that was fingerlickin good!

Cid 7: Right now about you saying my Highwind couldn't outrun Snail on Downers?

Cid 9: Err yeah!

*Evil Author: *Gets censoring pen ready* 

Cid 7: I'll shove this so far up your arse that the %$£%@£$£"~$@^%@£%@@£%£%~$@%£~@$%~@£@~$@%~ ~@£~%$%~££%~"@%~@"~@^&@~&@~*$@~£~@'8#'7##'#'!(£(%))"£(%:@}$}!!$$%"£$%%£^$^$")-)&_$)^})$-46_}$$$$_(£%(££%% £%)()£% 9 ^^)()£" FUCKEN DOCTORS WILL HAVE TO "$U*($^""@:%@:^&@~$@%&:%~$@:&@%~^:&~$@ FUCKIN BASTARDLY REMOVE IT WITH $^%@£^@~~~:£$~@^:$@:^$@~:%^@$%: CHICKEN WIRE!!

*Sonic: *Faints*

*Knuckles: I'll get the smelling salts! *runs off*

*Evil Author: Eugh, OH MY GOD!!!

Mike: Eww, theres no way in fuckin hell I'm cleaning that up!

*Evil Author: Right lemme seeeeeee

Mop and Bucket appear in Mikes hand

*Evil Author: That's £20 off your weekly £20.01

Mike: I'll start now…

Cid is seen walking off with a tab in his hand and his favourite snack "Yummy-yum julicious doggy treat­ TM"

*Evil Author: The ghost of neo still haunts us

*Sonic(Revived): ARGH DAMN ADVERTISEMENTS!!!!

*Knuckles: HaPpY HaPpY!!!

*Sonic: Last match!!!!!!

Squall appears rather tiredly through the doors in and staggers into the arena.

*Sonic: I do believe he's drunk

*Knuckles: I think so too

Zidane walks into the arena with Cloud by his side

Cloud: Zidane you sure your up to this?

Zidane: Uh yeah I think I can do this…

They jump into the arena and take fighting stances

*Evil Author: Hmm…I have an idea

*Knuckles: That usually means bad news

*Sonic: For us..

Zidane immediately frenzies and savages the drunken Squall while Cloud watches the teen parry as many of the slashes as he could.

Cloud: Hmm…

If you look at the gunblade it doesn't seem like it could do much damage to Zidane on its own but you'd be deadly wrong, like Zidane was…

*Sonic: He's gone

*Knuckles: Yup

With this diversion Cloud took the chance and let loose his limit

Cloud: OMNISLASH!!

The skies went black, the land faded, all disappeared…Cloud charged towards Squall who was looking around confusedly

Squall: This is gonna hurt…

After the ordeal was over Squall -or is it the dog food that Nanaki left behind…anyways that's not important- was lying on the floor.

Medics rushed to Zidane. He was a chalky white and his breathing was shallow.

Dr. Michael (Mike?): Nothing I can do, the trauma is too much

Zidane:…I'm …on…my way…..Koi…

And there marked the end of the Contest.

Evil Author: There is your medal Cloud, sorry about how you earned it

Cloud: Yeah hum

Evil Author: Gots to go! *Disappears*

*Sonic & Knuckles: Bye all!

Well there you have it ^-^ Review or I won't do the stories of how this came up to happen i.e how they all came together and I might do a Sequel

I NEED FEEDBACK ^-^


End file.
